Naruto and Lass
by KyubiIan
Summary: Exciting adventure of a high school boy who finds him self mixed up in saving the world. This is a crossover. My first story. Now rated 'M'.
1. Chapter 1: When it all began

**Chapter 1****: When it all began.**

**BEFORE YOU START READING THIS I DON'T NOT GRAND CHASE NAMES! **

**1****st**** Day Of My Adventure**

It was a hot summer day in KONOHA HS. I was walking down the corridor and I saw Amy.

'Hi Lass!'

'Hi Amy.'

'We have a test today…wanna study with me?'

'Sure'

We met at the local library and studied for few hours then I got bored so we said goodbye and left.

On the way home I saw something which I shouldn't….

Couple of the local gang members were beating up some kid….

And I tried to help….

'LEAVE HIM ALONE'

'Ha-ha! Hey guys did u hear that?'

'Yeah boss let's beat him up to'

'Hell yeah'

Oh...Crap what should I do?

'Let's get him boys!'

They were about to attack me, but somehow, out of nowhere…

AMY jumped out and slashed them in half, ALL OF THEM!

She was wearing a pink head band with 'AMY' on it, she had a pink suit with a badge on her left saying 'Soul Defender'. She also was wearing pink shoes.

'Wow! That was amazing Amy!

'Thanks! I was on my way to HQ.'

'HQ? What are you talking about?'

'Umm…I was watching you for a couple of months'

'We, Soul Defenders, protect the world from demons and gangs'

'I think you could join Lass… you have the potential to become a Legendary Defender'

'Really? And do I have to complete some sort of trial?'

'Yes'

'You are brave, what I saw just now is very heroic'

'But you must become strong'

'Yeah…I think I'm up to it'

'We will go next week, get yourself ready'. After that we went to the beach to chill in the water and relax on the sand. It was a hot day, I looked up and saw clouds in a map kind of shape, 'It could be a coincidence' I thought. Later on we went to the local shop and bought some ice-creams. I picked strawberry flavour (my favourite ice-cream) and Amy picked raspberry, which was her favourite flavour. By the time we finished our ice-creams it was evening. So I walked Amy home and on the way back I saw Ronan. I haven't seen him for a while and asked him what he was doing here. He said he was going to visit his mum. I asked him about 'Soul Defenders', he said that he IS a member but he is the lowest rank. Then he explained to me, the rank system. From what he said it seems like Justice Defender Is the lowest rank and the highest is Legendary Light Bringer. Now I'm going to train very hard until **I **become the **Legendary Light Bringer**. Of course it won't be easy but I will do whatever it takes. I went home ate supper and then I went to bed. I couldn't sleep for a while because I was thinking about the 'Clan' all night but eventually my eyes simply closed and I was dreaming.

**NEXT DAY**

I had a weird dream last night, what happened was, someone called 'Elesis' died but before she summoned a frog by biting her thumb then drawing a pentagon on the floor. There was some smoke and then the massive frog appeared. (not the frog) She said she was a Junín of the Leaf. Then she said I could become one too. The dream was so real I thought it wasn't true because it was just a dream but it turned out I was wrong, she said THAT this is real and THAT I must become a Hokage of the leaf instead of becoming a member of the 'Clan', she said that soon the clan will fall and become DARK (bad) it would be ruled by someone called 'Orochimaru'. I took it seriously and told my dream to Amy and I also told it to Ronan.

They first thought it was a joke but I convinced them it was true. I went to the place she told me to go to but I won't mention it now as it is not necessary. Amy and Ronan didn't come with me.

After I arrived at the place. The place was called the Konoha Village it was well hidden it took me 2 hours to find it. But it was worth it. Someone came up to me and showed me the village then we went to Ramen restaurant. The guy's name was Naruto. He was a genin which was the second rank you can achieve as a ninja who passes the Academy. Then his sensei Kakashi came and tried out my fighting skills he said they were pretty impressive so I'm a genin now. This was a shock for Naruto. He said that he is a part of a 3 member squad but one of them left to fight alongside the evil he was called Sasuke and his other companion was Sakura a beautiful girl which he fancied. He said we will meet her later on. He showed me my apartment and then we said byes and I went to sleep after this long day. I was very tired so I almost fell asleep in an instant.

**3****rd**** Day **

I spent the whole morning with my new friends and our sensei. We trained for 5 hours; we started at 8 and finished at 13.

'Hey, Lass'

'Hey Sakura'

'So you are the new guy…'

'Yeah'

'You are amazing, you are as fast as Kakashi sensei, amazing, I am impressed!'

'Yeah…You …are ….pretty good too.'

'Thanks!'

After training we were assigned a D rank mission by the 4th Hokage. We had to escort some building guy to his village. We were told he will meet us at the gates tomorrow. We had nothing else to do so we went to our apartments.

**NEXT DAY**

When I woke up, I ate breakfast then I dressed in my new blue uniform then I met others at the gate. We waited for the building guy, he was old and ugly, and he wore some shit clothes. Seriously I am not happy about this anymore.

We were walking, when suddenly….

CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY

~The Author


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush!

**Chapter 2: Ambush! **

# represents fast paced action; also I do not own naruto names. * noises and times of the day

…We got attacked by two ninjas, they were wearing black suits with masks on so that I couldn't see their faces, and they had some sort of claws with chains on in them.

#One launched his chain at Naruto. #

#Other was about to stab him. #

#But before he could I grabbed his knife and blood started falling from my hand.#

#I was bleeding mad. There was blood everywhere.#

#Sakura quickly put bandage over my wound#

#I twisted the knife and cut the bandits throat#

#He fell on the grass, blood was gushing out of his throat everywhere#

#Kakashi threw a shuriken at the other guy, it landed on his back and killed him#

'Good work Lass, that was fantastic'- Kakashi

'Thanks, sensei!'- Lass

'Ohh you are so cool Lass :D'- Sakura

We continued on walking.

After a while we reached the water village. We said goodbye to the builder.

Me and Sakura went to the beach alone. And we kissed... We had nice time swimming together, the sun reflected in the water, it was amazing. But it was getting late and I promised myself I'll show all this to Ronan. I thought he might like it. We could go training together and we could be in the same squad.

*NIGHT*

*kick*

*Footsteps*

-Lass Wakes up-

I heard noises outside when I woke up I dressed myself in the dark blue uniform and looked out of the window, I couldn't see very clearly but I could make out 2 shapes standing, holding something in their hand, and there was someone on the floor, it looked like he was being kicked. I went outside… and said:

'Leave him you pieces of shit'

'What did u call us squirt'

'PIECES OF SHIT'

#Guy runs at Lass#

#Lass doges turns round sinks in the kunai into his right rib#

#Man screams in pain, falls to the floor and bleeds to death#

#Other man throws shurikens and kunai knives at Lass#

#Lass reflects them with his kunai and throws his at the enemy#

#The man fall to the ground and dodges the attack#

#He pulls Lass by his legs#

#Lass quickly makes hand signs#

#Man jumps back , he was in fire#

*Man shouting help*

'I'm coming!'

I came closer and saw the man's face….


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

IT was the building guy! What was he doing here?

'What are you doing here?'

'Um… I got attacked by them two…'

'But u saved me'

'What did they want from you?'

'Um…I don't know'

I knew he was lying, by the look of his tired old face. Most people would tell what he was thinking. And I could tell he is HIDING something, something bad…

'I know you are lying, tell me the TRUTH!'

'Ok…ok…I guess I owe you for saving my life'

'I never told you WHY I needed escort, not because of bandits etc.'

'Because of…There is a guy called Gatto…he doesn't want us builders to build the bridge'

'It would ruin his control over us…he would loose money he got from attacking us'

'I see…'

'You could've told the Hokage before, back in the village…she would send more experienced ninja, the mission rank would be A or S even.'

'You are putting me , my squad and yourself in danger'

'I know…I'm sorry… I told you Gatto takes our money…well that's why I'm poor I didn't have enough money to pay for the mission.'

'Ok, we can't change the past but we can decide the future!'

'I will heal you now, don't move'

'Ok…Thank you! Oh and my name is Lewis.'

#Lass makes hand signs#

#Green pentagon surrounds the Lewis#

#Green powder flows into Lewis#

'AHHHHHHHH!'

'Ohh yeah I forgot to tell you it might hurt.'

'Now you tell me!'

'WITHOUT IT YOU WOULD DIE'

I grabbed him and we walked to Kakashi's hut, Kakashi sensei took him to the hospital. For some proper treatment, the doctors said he broke some bones, nothing major, so he needs to stay there for a couple of days. Then he should be fine.

I told Kakashi sensei what Lewis has told me, he seemed a bit puzzled. He said that Gatto was probably behind the attack back on the road. He said we should watch out because he might send more people like those two assassins.

I said when we can hit the road home, he said not yet until we sort out things here, he also said we could go round the village to gather information, me, Naruto and Sakura agreed and we headed for different directions.

In the afternoon we met in the village's little square and said what we found out, non of us found out anything interesting, it seems the people are afraid of Gatto.

**Next morning**

After breakfast we went on the bridge to see how Lewis and others were doing and to also ensure their safety. We weren't expecting anyone to come but it turned out they did….

'Hi, Kakashi'

'Zabuza?'

'Well, well you still remember me. That's good'

'How could I forget, the 'Demon of the Mist'

'Squad watch out, he is a very skilled ninja'

'Ohh, thank you Kakashi, how nice of you'

'Shut up, freak'

#Zabuza drew his big sword#

'MIST BLADE'

#Kakashi bit his finger drew a circle with writing inside, he summoned the 'Dog Squad'#

'Hi, Packoon'

'Hi Kakashi, long time no see'

'Yeah you are right but we don't have time to chat now'

'Right!'

'You still have the talking puppy?'

'Shut up, I am not a puppy'

#Packoon jumped and bit Zabuza's leg#

'OK not a puppy'

'Told ya!'

'Not a puppy, an angry puppy!'

'WHAT?'- Packoon

'Are you serious Zabuza?'- Packoon

'Get him ninja hounds'- Kakashi

#Handsings made by Kakashi#

'Chidori! One thousand birds!'

#Kakashi sprinted towards Zabuza#

'Die!'

'Not this time Kakashi'

#Kakashi swung his arm at Zabuza and cut off his arm#

'AhhhhhhhhHHHH'

There was blood everywhere.

Zabuza started running away, when …


	4. Chapter 4: Life or Death!

**Chapter 4:**

Sorry for taking so long, I have finally decided to write some more chapters- I will also copy over the last line from the previous chapter to the next so that you will understand what's going on- And also ^ represents thoughts-

There was blood everywhere.

Zabuza started running away, when …

Someone jumped out of nowhere, he had an ANBU like mask on his face, he slowly took it off, revealing a girls face.

'Haku! KILL them!'- Zabuza

'Hahaha! You want a girl to kill us'- Naruto

'Shut up Naruto, just because she is a girl doesn't mean she is weak'- Sakura

#Haku jumps, then suddenly appears behind Naruto#

'I'm not a girl actually, and trust me I am much stronger than you think'- Haku

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'- Naruto

'Stop screaming, I bet you I can take her out'- Lass

'Try me!'- Haku

#Haku makes hand signs: Horse, Bird, Dog, Dragon and Tiger#

'DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS'- Haku

^That kid… he used a jutsu with one hand and he is just a year or two older than Naruto and Lass^- Kakashi

'Watch out he is a very skilled ninja!'- Kakashi

'Shit!'- Lass

'We are trapped!'- Lass

We were trapped inside Haku's jutsu, I have never seen anything like that before. He must be really skilled to be able to use a jutsu with one hand. I could see Naruto was sweating well, so was I. I knew that we have to defeat him soon, otherwise we would just die.

'Eat this you F*****G BITCH'- Lass

#Lass makes hand signs#

'Shadow Clones'- Lass

#All of Lass' clones threw shuriken at the mirrors#

_SWITCHING TO 3RD PERSON NOW_

But nothing happened. Lass' shurikens just bounced off.

'Shit!'- Lass

Lass finally activated his hidden talent, the sharingan!

'Ok BITCH, try to kill me now'- Lass

'Naruto use shadow clones'- Lass

'Right'- Naruto

#Naruto makes hand signs#

'Shadow clones'- Naruto

#Haku switches from mirror to mirror really fast#

'Throw your shuriken there, to cut off the right side, I will get her from the left'- Lass

#Naruto throws shuriken towards the mirrors and of course misses#

#Lass throws kunai and hits Haku#

'You little shit!'- Haku

Haku was bleeding, it was moments before he would bleed out, but he wasn't going to give up so quickly. He drew a kunai from his pocket then he bit his finger and summoned the 'Ice Monster'.

'Ice Monster! Kill those little shits!'- Haku

'Right!'- Ice Monster

^She hasn't summoned me for a long while… things must have gotten pretty bad^- Ice Monster

The ice monster threw ice bolts at Naruto and Lass, but he missed. Of course he is a professional so he missed on purpose… It was just a diversion.

'Ice Spikes'- Ice Monster

'Shit'- Lass

Lass jumped in the air to avoid the attack, but he saw that Naruto couldn't dodge, he was wounded and unconscious.

'Shit'- Lass

Lass quickly jumped in front of Naruto, grabbed him by the leg, and used a shield jutsu he has learnt recently during his training with Kakashi sensei.

'I will take care of Zabuza, can you take care of that kid? - Kakashi

'Sure! Good luck!' – Lass

At the same time as Lass answered the monster attacked with a jutsu called the 'Ice Blast'.

'Oh Shit!'- Naruto

'Oh, so you are finally awake?'- Lass

'Good, we need to kill this son of a bitch'-Lass

'Yeah, let's do this'- Naruto

'Shadow clones+ Demon Shuriken'- Lass

'Shadow Clones+Rasengan!'- Naruto

Naruto and Lass hit the monster at the same time with multiple rasengans and demon shurikens. The monster lost a hand, but as soon as they destroyed his hand he grew a new one. They needed to come up with a new technique to kill this monster but as they weren't experienced in fight monsters like this one they had to ask Kakashi sensei for some advice.

'Hey, sensei'- Naruto

'What is it Naruto I am kind of busy here'- Kakashi

'How do we kill this ice monster'- Naruto

^Shit, I haven't noticed the monster. They are in trouble, they aren't strong enough to kill it^- Kakashi

'You can't kill it! You are not strong enough! I will handle the monster'- Kakashi

'No Way! I am not backing out of this fight'- Naruto

'Just tell us what to do!'- Naruto

'Are you crazy?'- Kakashi

'NO! I just want to show everyone that I am actually strong, not weak'- Naruto

'Alright… I will help you. You have to attack the monster's core'- Kakashi

'Where is the core?'- Naruto

'Look carefully, it's where we have our heart'- Lass

'Yes, that's a good description'- Kakashi

'Ok, Naruto let's get to work!'- Lass

'Yeah, this time I want to finish this enemy off'- Naruto

'Right'- Lass

#Naruto and Lass make hand sings

'Giant RASENGAN'- Naruto

'RAVEN WALKER'- Lass

Naruto used his rasengan on the monsters core to weaken it, and then Lass used his raven walker throwing shit loads of kunai on the core. The monster scream and fell on the floor, he was dead for sure.

'You little shits! You destroyed my monster'- Haku

'It's not like you can do anything about it'- Lass

'Let's finish her off Lass'- Naruto

'Sure thing!'- Lass

'Multiple slashes!'- Lass

'Exploding shadow clones!'- Naruto

Naruto sent all of his clones to Haku and then he exploded them by saying 'Katsu!', and then just to be sure lass used his multiple slashes, after that attack she was dead.

'Do you need any help with Zabuza? We have killed Haku'- Lass

'Seriously, I doubted that you can kill the monster and him soo quickly, you are both really skilled ninjas'- Kakashi

'Yeah, carry on talking. Now let's get to business, I have captured your student, she said her name is 'Sakura', that's like a lesbian's name'- Zabuza

'You son of a bitch! Don't say that about Sakura'- Lass

'Oh, really? You can't stop me as long as I have her!'- Zabuza

'Let her go!'- Naruto

#Zabuza throws a kunai and three shurikens at Naruto and Kakashi#

Meanwhile Lass…

Thank you for reading this chapter!

NEW STORY COMING OUT SOON!


End file.
